Together
by FoxFairy400
Summary: Beware this fanfic is AU and a Snape/OC pairing. The story of how Severus found someone after Lily and their life together.   Chapter 3: Severus and Natalie become "close" Changed the rating for safety
1. Chapter1: Natalie

Author's notes: Alrighty then, it has been literally years since I've written fanfiction. When I first started writing, it was not that great and I got a lot of crap on this website for it. However, I feel confident enough in my writing to try again. This fanfiction is a Snape/OC so if you are not a fan of OC pairings please click away now. I've had another version of this story up from years ago, but this version I like better because I actually took time for it to actually make sense since the last book came out. I do have my own fandom with Snape so please do not chew me out for it. Without further ado, here is the newest version of

(P.S. The story is told from Snape's POV)

I sat by the wall as I waited for my charms class to start. As I looked around the room, I didn't see Lily or James, "This is good…." I thought, I was not too sure of myself though. As it got closer to class time more and more people came into the classroom, still no Lily or James. I stared at the cover of my charms book and just sighed, I hated charms, and it just seemed so pointless. From the corner of my eye, I saw someone walk up toward me. As I looked up there was a girl standing before me. I've never seen this girl before; she was wearing the Hufflepuff colors so that's probably why I never see her.

"Is anyone sitting here?" She asked me. Her voice sounded different, it's very hard to describe. I shook my head 'no'.

"Could I sit here then?" she asked.

"I won't stop you." I told her somewhat coldly. When she sat next to me, I got a good look at her. She had very thick curly light brown hair that reached her mid back; her skin was a very light tan. She looked at me her eyes were the first thing I noticed. They were big, round and an icy blue color; she had a few freckles too.

"My name is Natalie, what's yours?" she asked nicely.

"Severus." I told her.

"That's an interesting name." She smiled at me. I winced a little; girls don't talk to me this much, besides Lily, and with Lily disowning me, no girls talked to me. Luckily, before I could respond class started and Natalie didn't talk during the lesson.

When the class ended as I packed my things Natalie turned to me.

"It was really nice meeting you." She told me.

"Same to you." I didn't know what else to say to her. As I walked out of the classroom, Natalie walked slightly behind me. I stopped.

"What?" I asked her.

"Oh, I'm not following you; it's just a coincidence that the direction you're going is the same direction I'm going." She told me. I kept walked.

"Where are you going if I could ask?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Well I'm going to study outside since it's not too cold out. Would you want to come out with me?" She asked me.

"Well what else am I doing?" I thought to myself. I nodded yes to her and let her lead me outside.

Natalie led me to two other Hufflepuff girls. I have seen these girls before; they were Charity Burbage and Sybill Trelaweny.

"Hey Nat!" Charity smiled as she ran over to hug Natalie.

"Hey, have you two met Severus?" Natalie motioned over toward me.

"I've seen you around." Charity waved to me and smiled, Sybill just waved.

"Severus is going to be in our study group today guys. Any objections?" Natalie asked smirking.

"None at all." Charity said sitting down, Sybill just nodded.

I sat down in the circle of three girls and took out my defense against the dark arts book. We were all quiet for the most part. I looked at the girls books. Natalie was looking at a care for magical creatures' book, Charity was looking at a muggle studies book and Sybill was looking at some divination papers. Natalie looked up at me and I cowered back to my book.

"How are you doing with your homework?" She asked me.

"Fine." I told her.

"I'm in defense against the dark arts too but I'm having some trouble. Could you help me?" She asked me. I hesitated for a minute.

"Sure." Natalie slid closer to me with her book and turned to the page she was having trouble with. I did the best I could to help Natalie with her homework while I tried to finish mine. As the sun was setting Charity and Sybill went inside of the castle, I still sat outside with Natalie.

"Thank you for helping me with my dark arts homework. I'm horrible with it." Natalie said smiling.

"If you're horrible at it then why are you taking it?" I asked her.

"I feel that it's a useful subject." Natalie explained as she put her books into her bag. I nodded as I did the same.

"Want to walk to the great hall with me?" She asked me.

"Don't really like walking anywhere yourself do you?" I tried to make a joke. Natalie just let out a soft laugh and looked away.

"Well come on." I told her and the both of us walked toward the great hall.

As I sat in the great hall eating dinner, I could see Natalie across the room eating and talking with Charity and Sybill. It was weird, until today I have never even noticed her, now I can find her in a room without a problem.

"What are you staring at?" Lucius Malfoy shoved me.

"No one." I told him taking a bite of food.

"Looked like you were staring at the Hufflepuff table." He went on.

"Well I wasn't." I insisted.

"You know, I did see you in the courtyard today with three Hufflepuff girls. Getting any action?" Lucius asked.

"Shut up." I told him angrily.

"The three girls you were with aren't people Slytherins should be associating with." Lucius told me. "One of them is a psycho, the other is a muggle lover and the last one is half muggle! It's disgraceful to all pure-bloods."

'One of them is like me?' I thought to myself.

"Snape." Lucius brought me back from my thoughts. "I don't want to see you hanging around any muggle loving Hufflepuff's alright?" Without realizing what I was doing, I nodded my head to get him off my back.

I walked back to the Slytherin dorm alone as I normally do. During this walk, I have a lot of time to think about what had happened to me during the day. The most important thing being a girl actually talked to me and was nice to me. Natalie was the first girl that has been nice to me since Lily. Even the name Lily makes my chest ache. When I think of the name Lily the name James soon follows it now. Seeing the two of them together makes me so angry. I wonder if Natalie and Lily know each other. If they do are they friends? Do they not get along? Will Lily say bad things about me to Natalie? Will Natalie believe those bad things and not talk to me? Will Lily say anything at all? All of these questions filled my head as I got ready for bed and went to sleep.

It was a sunny Saturday morning as I looked out of the window of the great hall. I saw James and Lily walk by the window hand and hand with Sirius Black. I walked away from the window after that. I walked down the hallway not really going anywhere. I was just walking.

"Hey!" I heard Natalie's voice. I turned around to see her run up from behind me.

"Good morning." She smiled.

"Morning." I continued walked.

"Where are you going?" She asked me.

"Nowhere." I told her.

"Well then can I go nowhere with you?" She laughed a little.

"Why are you following me?" I asked her. She walked in front of me and we both stopped.

"Because I think you're nice and I also think its stupid how people are always picking on you." She told me.

"Then why are you just now talking to me? People in this school have been picking on me since day one." I told her sounding angry.

"I haven't said anything till now because I think it's weird if I just run up to some person at random and automatically be friends." Natalie told me, she was sounding a little mad also. I was not expecting that response. I just kept walking forward.

"You look a little mad. Want to talk about it?" She asked me. I shook my head no.

"Well, I know a nice secluded area. It's a good spot to think and clear your head. It's got a nice view too. Want to see?" She asked. I stopped and looked at her as she stood in front of me. She didn't seem to have any other motive than to show me this spot. I nodded my head yes.

I followed Natalie across the courtyard. We all the way across the courtyard, past the groundskeepers hut and up a hill, at the top of the hill was a patch of trees with a small opening.

"Here we are." Natalie said smiling at me. I looked around the area. It was very secluded.

"I come here when I want to be alone." Natalie told me as she sat down under the tree.

"Why?" I asked. Natalie just pointed forward. I turned around to see the beautiful scenery. The view looked like something out of a fairy tale; I could hardly believe it was real.

"Want to tell me what was bothering you earlier?" she asked. I sat down next to Natalie and told her everything. My home life, Lily, James, everything. Everything that was wrong just started to come out. Natalie never interrupted me once, she just sat and listened.

"Well…" Natalie started after I was finished my tale.

"I know." I told her.

"I really don't know what to say. I'm sorry that all of this happened to you. It's horrible." She told me. I nodded. She patted me on the back.

"If you ever need to talk, just let me know and I'll meet you here." She said.

"That'd be nice." I smiled, just a little.

"What about you?" I asked to be polite.

"Well, I'm a half-blood too. When my mom found out that, my dad was a wizard she left him. Shortly after that my dad passed. So, I live with my older brothers Luke and John, my grandmother and my Aunt." She told me.

"I'm sorry that happened to you." I told her, as she told me.

"I'm not sad about it." She went on. "My grandmother and Aunt are so amazing and my brothers both graduated here and are both starting internships at the Ministry of Magic."

"That's great." I told her smiling.

The both of us just sat side by side talking until the sun began to set.

"Look at the view now." She told me. It was even more beautiful that before.

"That's the signal to get back inside for dinner though." Natalie sighed as she stood up. I stood up and we walked to the great hall together.

When dinner was over Natalie waited for me at the entrance.

"I wanted to walk with you a little more before we had to go to our dorms." She told me. I smiled. She was nice. We walked together talking about meaningless things. Classes we did not like, food we didn't like, so on and so forth. As curfew approached, I walked Natalie to the Hufflepuff dorm entrance.

"Want to hang out with me tomorrow?" She asked.

"I'll meet you at the view." I told her. She laughed.

"See you tomorrow Sev." She went into her dorm.

"See you…" Sev, Sev was something I was not use too. I turned and walked toward the Slytherin dorm.


	2. Chapter 2: Getting to know you

Authors Notes: Thanks everyone for the positive feedback. Here's chapter two ^_^

XxX

I laid in my bed staring at the ceiling; I didn't feel like getting up. No one else was in the bedroom, which I was okay with; this was the time where I would just think. The view last night of the castle was still in my head. Wanting to see the beautiful view soon, I got up and got myself together. When I was walking toward the great hall I kept my eye out for Natalie to sneak up on me, however I never ran into her. Natalie never came into the great hall, after I finished eating I made my way toward the view.

While I was walking toward the view, I kept my eye out for James and Sirius. I was having a semi good day and running into them will destroy it. When I got close to the view, I could see Natalie. She was sitting under the same tree she was yesterday with a book, her wand and notes everywhere.

"Study time?" I called as I approached her. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Yeah. I have a potions test coming up and potions is my worst subject." She told me.

"I thought Defense against the Dark Arts was your worst subject?" I teased.

"I'm worse at potions." She sighed and she laid on the grass in frustration. I laid next to her.

"I don't think looking at the sky will help your potions homework." I told her.

"I know it won't. I was just hoping that it would." She laughed. I sat up and looked at her book.

"Oh I know this, sit up and I'll help you." I told her as I grabbed a page of her notes. For about fifteen minutes, I explained to Natalie the mechanics of the polyjuice potion.

"It takes forever to make." Natalie commented as she scribbled notes. I nodded.

"The ingredients are really odd and complex too." Natalie sighed.

"Let's hope you never meet anyone who would try to fool you with it." I told her as I set the book down. When I looked back up at Natalie, she was giving me a weird accusing look.

"Are you really who you say you are?" She asked, as she got closer to me. I backed away slightly.

"Yes." I was very confused.

"Are you really Severus Snape or a spy!" She laughed as she pointed at me. I was relived, she was joking. I decided to play along just a little.

"Yes! I am actually a spy sent by the gang of Ravenclaw boys who want to trap you and lock you up." I laughed. Natalie laughed with me, she shut her book.

"Well that's all I really needed to get done." She told me. "What do you want to do?"

"Isn't there a trip to Hogsmede sometime this afternoon?" I asked.

"Oh yeah there is!" Natalie smiled. "Want to go then?"

"I guess. I haven't gone since third year." I told her.

"Let me grab my stuff if we're going to Hogsmede." Natalie said as she gathered her books.

"Okay. I'll meet you by the train." I told her as I got up.

"Okay." She left.

I walked toward the train as a group of people formed on the platform. I stood against the wall so Natalie could see me. I saw James, Lily, Sirius and Remus start to board the train. I made a mental note to avoid them.

"You okay?" I heard Natalie from behind. I turned to her.

"You look different." I told her. She changed her clothes. She wore a long flowy white shirt with bellbottoms. Her hair had a silver butterfly clip in it as well.

"Yeah, just felt like changing them." She told me as she looked around. We boarded the train together.

We found a compartment by ourselves and I shut the door.

"Are you okay?" she asked me.

"Kinda." I told her.

"Did you see Lily or something?" she asked. I nodded.

"With James, Sirius and Remus." I told her. She just sat quietly, and then she laughed a little.

"When I was a first year I had a little crush on Remus." She told me.

"You don't now?" I asked. She shook her head no.

"Why?" I asked again.

"When I was a third year I met someone else. I've never talked to him and I'm okay with that. I just like watching him. He's interesting." She told me. I nodded my head.

"Will you ever talk to this person?" I asked her.

"Maybe someday." She smiled at me. I nodded again and gazed out of the window a little disappointed.

"Vous êtes beaux." I heard Natalie say. I turned to her.

"What?" I asked.

"It's French." She told me.

"You speak French?" I asked her. She nodded her head.

"My dad is French and always speaks French around my brothers and me." She informed me.

"So what did you just say to me in French?" I asked her.

"It's a secret." She giggled.

"Why can't you tell me?" I asked her playing her game.

"Because." She looked out the window.

"I'll find out eventually." I told her.

"When eventually comes it'll be time I guess." Still looking out of the window. I stopped arguing, she wasn't making any sense.

"Can you tell me different phrases in French?" I asked her.

"What kind of phrases?" She asked looking at me.

"How about 'James Potter is a horrible person'?" I smirked. She laughed.

"That would be 'James Potter est une personne horrible'." She said.

"That's so stupid." I laughed.

XxX

We walked around Hogsmede together; Natalie translated phrases I kept throwing at her to French. When we got hungry, we stopped by the nearest restaurant and sat down.

"So what are your plans after you graduate this year Severus?" Natalie asked me. I shrugged.

"I don't know." I told her. "What about you?"

"I want do something with animals." She told me as she poked at her soup that she ordered. I nodded as I poked at my own soup. We sat quietly for a moment.

"Hey Sev…" Natalie said quietly. Still wasn't use to "Sev"

"Yes?" I replied.

"You know how the seventh years are having a dance at the end of the year?" She asked me. I nodded.

"The school started to advertise it last week I think." I said.

"Yeah, listen. If you wanted to go, I want to go too. So maybe if you want to go I could go with you maybe?" she asked me. I stared at her.

"What are you trying to ask me?" I couldn't understand what she meant.

"I'm asking if you want to go to the end of the year dance with me." Natalie asked slowly. I was silent for a minute. Why would she ask me to go to a dance with her at the end of the year? I've only met her yesterday.

"I don't know if I want to go Natalie." I told her.

"Oh." She looked a little disappointed. "Okay, that's cool." She quietly ate her soup.

Natalie did not talk much after that. She was quiet on the train ride back to Hogwarts.

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked her. She just nodded her head. I didn't know what to do, I didn't know I hurt her feelings that badly.

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings." I told her.

"Hurting more girls feeling Snivlly?" Came a voice. A chill went down Severus' spine. Sirius Black was leaning against the door of the compartment with that smirk on his face that Severus hated. Natalie turned to him.

"Get out of here." She told him sternly. He laughed.

"Why are you hanging out with Snivlly anyway?" Sirius asked as he sat down next to Natalie.

"Go away now." Natalie moved to sit next to me. Sirius was just smirking.

"Alright, I'll leave you alone. But if Snivlly is mean to you again come and see me okay sweetheart?" He left.

"He's such a jerk." Natalie said sounding aggravated.

"He is a jerk." I agreed with her and she laughed. It was somewhat nice. For the rest of the train ride she didn't move back to her original seat, she sat next to me the whole way home.

When classes resumed on Monday Natalie still sat next to me in Charms class. She was really good with the Charms lesson while I struggled just a little. After class, I went with Natalie to the study group with Charity and Sybill.

"So that Sirius guy tried hitting on you on the train?" Charity asked smirking at Natalie. I sat quietly.

"He tried but failed miserably." Natalie laughed. Charity looked at me.

"Why didn't you say anything to him huh?" She asked. I didn't say anything.

"He didn't need to do anything." Natalie interrupted. "I can take care of myself."

"I didn't want to say anything because if I tried to say anything at all we'd end up in a fight." I told her. Charity just nodded.

"You need to stand up and face your demons." She started. "From what I've been told these guys have been harassing you for years, you gotta stand up to them!" She said enthusiastically. I looked at Charity.

"You really should Sev." Natalie told me. I couldn't look at her in the eye. Natalie's eyes looked at me as if she was trying to look into my soul. Her ice blue eyes judging my dark soul.

"We'll see what happens I guess." I told them as I continued to read my book.

XxX

The next few weeks all became the same. I would see Natalie in class then over the weekend we would talk at the view. It was getting colder so our visits at the view were getting shorter and shorter.

"I'm going to miss just sitting in the sun." Natalie sighed on November afternoon.

"You're an outside person right?" I asked as she nodded.

"When I'm not here I live by the beach." She told me.

"That must be nice." I told her.

"It is, I love the beach." Natalie smiled as she thought about the nice hot weather. She shivered as the breeze passed through.

"Want to go back inside?" I asked her. She nodded.

When we were walking down the hallway Natalie stopped for a second and turned into the room we were passing. I looked in front of me to see Lucius Malfoy walk by me, he was glaring. When he left the hallway, I followed Natalie, the room she went into was actually the potions stock room closet, I shut the door behind me.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I don't like that Malfoy guy." Natalie explained. "The way he talks about Half-bloods…" she didn't finish her sentence. I didn't say anything, Malfoys opinion about anyone not pure blood can be offensive; even I get a little uncomfortable listening to him talk.

"I try to avoid Malfoy just because he knows I'm a half-blood and I'm scare of what he'll say or do." Natalie's body language suggested that she just wanted to cry. I didn't know what to do if Natalie started to cry. All I did was just slowly reach out to her and patted her shoulder. The second I did that Natalie gave me a very tight close hug, burying her head into my chest. My face felt hot when she did this.

"Uh…Natalie…" I started. Natalie started to sob. I pulled Natalie away so I could wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Don't cry, please." I said quietly. Natalie took a few deep breaths as she tried to calm herself down. She placed her hand against my hand that was on her cheek.

"I'm sorry Sev." Natalie said, her voice was shaky.

"It's alright." I sighed. She looked up at me with her slightly bloodshot eyes. Her face was inches away from mine at this point and I my face still felt hot.

The lighting in the room changed, the door opened. Natalie and I both looked to see Professor Slughorn standing at the doorway staring at us. He didn't say anything, he was just staring.

"Ah…Professor." I started but he cut me off.

"Both of you get out now." He said sternly. Natalie and I ran out of the closet, unluckily a few students were around to see us both come out of the potions closet. I saw people whisper as Natalie and I ran in two separate directions. I was not looking forward to what people think about me now.


	3. Chapter 3: Closer

Authors Notes: Again, thank you all so much for being supportive. I really appreciate it 3 since chapter 2 came out a few people have added "Together" to their favorites. I really appreciate it 3

I'm not good with cliffhangers XD I'm going to try to make this chapter longer than the last chapter

Also, this chapter contains a little mature content 3 so…yeah. I'm putting the mature rating on this fic now just in case. I don't want to get into trouble.

Enjoy 3

XxX

I ran to the Slytherin dorm and didn't stop until my face met my pillow. My face still felt hot, people saw me come out of the potions closet with Natalie. What were people going to think now? What would people say about Natalie? I laid on my side and just thought about what Natalie was saying in the closet. She was scared of Malfoy, she started to cry, then she hugged me, then our faces were really close. My heart began to beat a little faster when I thought about how close Natalie's face was to mine. When I had my hand to Natalie's cheek, I remembered how soft her skin was, and then when she put her hand to mine I felt warm. I smirked a little; I wonder what it would feel like if I had moved just a little closer to her. I sat up and shook my head. My face was hot again and my body was shaking a little.

"We're just friends." I told myself. "We're just friends." I reassured myself. If we are just friends then why is my body still shaking then? I groaned.

The next day when I had to sit next to Natalie in Charms was the most awkward class in the world. Natalie said hi to me like she usually does, but that's all. She didn't say anything to me after that. I could hear people from the back of the class snicker and whisper rumors about Natalie and me. I groaned. After class was over Natalie walked toward the library without talking to me, unfortunately, I was going to the library too, and I could feel more people stare at me. I ran into the boy's bathroom, I didn't have any business there; I just needed to get away from people. I would wait for a few minutes then go to the library. I hope that by that point Natalie would be doing her own think and I wouldn't bother her. When the time came, I made my way to the library. Not as many people stared at me when I walked down the hallway. When I passed one of the open corridors before the library I saw Natalie against one of the bookshelf with three boys surrounding her, I stopped.

"Hey her boyfriends here." One of the boys said to the other, they were just a little bit bigger than me. The three of them looked at me. I could see Natalie, one of the guys had a hold of some of her hair and I couldn't see his other hand. I began to get angry.

"Leave her alone now." I said very sternly.

"Hey look Snape we're sorry." One of the boys said as he walked closer to me. I pulled out my wand and pointed it at him still keeping that stern look on my face.

"My friends and I are sorry we didn't let you have first dibs on her." He smirked.

"Expelliarmus!" I yelled. He flew back passed Natalie and landed on his back. His two friends went to help him up, as they did that, I grabbed Natalie's wrist and took her out of the room. We both needed to talk to each other so without letting go of her wrist we ran to the view.

XxX

The adrenalin that was rushing through my body had worn off by the time we got there and I just collapsed on the ground, Natalie was beside me. She hugged me.

"I'm sorry Sev." She was crying again. I hugged her back.

"It's alright; you have nothing to be sorry about." I comforted her, and it seemed to be working. I sat up so I could hug her a little tighter. She had her head against my chest and I rested my head on hers. The wind picked up and Natalie hugged me tighter from the chill. Natalie pulled away from me a little bit and looked at me. She was smiling; I couldn't help but smile back at her. I brushed the hair out of her face. When my hand reached her cheek, again she placed her hand on mine again, like yesterday. Her skin was still soft and when she had my hand to hers, it was still warm. My face felt hot again and my body was shaking again. She was looking into my eyes, and I was looking into her eyes. I could see Natalie's face get a little red. I let out a very small laugh.

"You're face is red." I said quietly.

"Your face is red too." Natalie replied. We laughed a little and kept staring at each other. Then, like gravity our faces got closer to each other, close enough for our lips to even touch, my body shook more.

"Vous êtes Beaux." Natalie said as I felt her breath on my lips.

"What does that mean?" I asked her quietly.

"I mean's 'You're Beautiful'". She said. "I think you're beautiful." Our lips finally met as Natalie and I shared our first kiss.

XxX

"Did we just confirm the rumors?" Natalie asked as we laid down on the grass. I covered Natalie with my robe so she wouldn't get cold. Her head was on my chest and I had one hand supporting my head and the other around Natalie. I laughed a little.

"Kinda sort of." I told her. She was silent. We didn't really talk after we kissed. We just laid next to each other enjoying each other's company. Natalie sat up and looked down at me. Her long sand colored hair was in her face.

"Does this mean that we're boyfriend and girlfriend?" She asked me.

"I don't know." I told her. Then I asked, "Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!" she said immediately as she hugged me.

"Well you don't have to turn me down so harshly." I joked with her. She laughed with me.

"Remember when I said a while ago how I met someone third year that I've had a crush on but never talked too." She asked me. I nodded my head as she went on "That boy was you." She kissed me. I kissed her back.

"How come you never said anything until now?" I asked as the kiss ended.

"Well, you were with Lily all the time so I thought that you two were going out." She explained. I looked away when she mentioned Lily.

"You're still not over her are you?" she asked me. I didn't say anything.

"I understand that. If you feel that this is going too fast and if you're still thinking about Lily." I cut Natalie off.

"No!" I kissed her. "I've hurt Lily, and I she will never forgive me, I've got to live with that. But you've been the only person that's nice to me since then; I don't want to lose that as well." I hugged Natalie close to me, so tight that nothing could separate us. I won't lose that nice connection that I once had with Lily.

"Severus, don't cry." I heard her say. I felt her hand on my cheek and wipe something off my cheek. I was crying? I didn't even notice that I had started to cry. Natalie kissed me and I kissed her back. The kiss didn't break for a while. Before I could even register what was happening Natalie was under me and I was straddling her.

"Moving a little fast don't you think?" Natalie said slowly as she came back to reality as well.

"Oh! I'm sorry." I got off her and she sat up, she was smiling.

"Eventually, but not now." She was blushing. I nodded.

"Yeah."

XxX

The next day as we walked down the hallway, together we were holding hands. A few people were whispering and I even saw a few people hand their friend a few coins.

"People are staring." Natalie acknowledge quietly.

"I know." I answered. We met up with Charity and Sybill for our study group.

"Natalie told us last night." Charity said excitedly as we both sat down.

"She did?" I asked.

"She did. I think it's great! Natalie will stop complaining every night now." Charity teased.

"Shut up Charity!" Natalie was blushing. I looked at Natalie. Charity began to mimic Natalie:

"Oh! Severus will never see me that way! I wish he would talk to me more! Does he think I'm attractive? Guess what he did to me in my sex dream last night!" Natalie threw a ball up piece of paper at Charity.

"Shut up!" Natalie was bright red. Charity wouldn't stop laughing.

"Are you sure I wasn't moving too fast yesterday?" I teased Natalie. Charity laughed even louder, Sybill laughed a little and Natalie wouldn't stop blushing. I kissed Natalie on the cheek.

"Awww." Charity chanted. Natalie looked up at me with an annoyed face then she smiled and kissed me back.

"Can we get back to studying?" Sybill asked.

"Right, right." Natalie grabbed her Defense against the dark arts book.

Later that day Natalie and I were walking to each other's respective dorm room when I heard a familiar annoying voice call at us. We both turned to see James and Sirius make disgusting suggestive noises and gestures at us.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" Natalie asked them.

"You're right, James, let's go find Lily." Sirius said glaring at me. My hands instantly became tights fists and my jaw locked.

"Severus." Natalie gently placed her hand on my arm. "Come on." Natalie guided me away from them.

"Could you let go of my hand now?" Natalie asked. "I can't feel it anymore." As I calmed down, I saw that one of my hands was clutched into Natalie's hand. I let go of her hand and realized that we were at the view.

"Are you going to be okay?" She asked calmly. Natalie just sat in front of me and waited for me to respond.

"They just always have to keep reminding me that I made a mistake." I told her as I looked at the ground. I felt Natalie grab both of my hand and gently stroked them.

"I know it's hard, but you know that you can't reverse what you did, you shouldn't let others get you down on that one mistake." She said softly. She gently kissed the top of my hand. I hugged Natalie tight, I buried my face into her chest, and I cried a little.

"I just want them to stop." I told her in between sobs.

"I know." Natalie stroked my hair. "It's okay. I'm here for you."

I looked at Natalie and wiped the tears from my eyes. I kissed Natalie hard. I placed my hands on her head so the kiss wouldn't end. Natalie grabbed my shirt and pulled me close to her. The next thing I knew I was on top of Natalie removing her shirt as she fumbled with my belt. We both stopped for a second and stared at each other. Just to reassure each other that we were both okay with this. Our relationship ran through my head. She talked to me, she introduced me to her friends, we went to Hogsmede together, we became close these past couple of months and the thoughts of Natalie made me happy. I looked at her. She was panting, her hair was a mess and her shirt was completely unbuttoned. My belt and pants were completely undone and Natalie's hands were on my shirt. We kissed each other hard as she got back to work on my shirt and I gently slid my hand up her skirt.


End file.
